Home automation, also known as home monitoring, home control, smart home, connected home, or the like, is becoming more and more prevalent. This increase is due in large part to modern-day advances in software and electronics, coalescence around a number of home automation protocols, and larger numbers of manufacturers willing to build smart devices using these protocols. Home automation may be as simple as automating a few devices in a relatively small home or space, or as complicated as automating an entire residence or building comprising hundreds or even thousands of smart devices. The number and type of smart devices that are available has dramatically increased as more and more manufacturers, including various major technology players, are getting involved in this space. Some of the most popular home automation devices currently utilized include lights, window coverings, thermostats, audio and video systems, door locks, security systems, and the like.
Nevertheless, outfitting a home with smart devices can be a difficult decision for a home or business owner. Many times, the home or business owner already owns a large number of conventional non-smart devices. Replacing these devices can be expensive and/or wasteful. For example, a home or business owner may have already made a substantial investment in manually-operated window coverings. Replacing the window coverings with automated versions of the same can be prohibitively expensive in addition to requiring significant amounts of labor.
Retrofitting the window coverings can also be problematic in that multiple different designs and sizes of window coverings may exist, and retrofit solutions may be limited in terms of the designs and sizes they can work with. Retrofitting the window coverings may also require significant modifications to the window blinds to make the retrofit solution function properly. In certain cases, retrofitting window coverings may require removing the window coverings and cutting or otherwise modifying various components thereof.
Many offerings in terms of automated window blinds or window coverings may also fail to capitalize on their special placement within a home or building, namely on or near windows or other openings. The proximity of window blinds to windows and other openings make it possible for smart window blinds to provide a wide variety of features and functions not normally associated with window blinds.
In order to automate window coverings, it may be difficult to extend control wiring to each of the locations, especially in existing buildings or retrofit applications. User control, both at the window coverings and from remote locations is needed.
Another challenge with automating window coverings is the power required to motorize the system. Window coverings are typically mounted above the window, and there are not normally power outlets near the mounting location. Batteries may be included in the window covering system, however over a period of time these batteries will run out of power and will need to be replaced. An option to overcome this challenge is to provide solar panels to charge the batteries. Depending on the power requirements of the system, the size and location of the solar panel may need to be large in order to keep the batteries charged. It may not be desirable in many applications to have large or obtrusive solar panels.
For systems with multiple window coverings, a simple wireless network may be implemented to control either a single window covering or a group of window coverings. However, there are many cases where a simple wireless network may not have the needed range to reach every window covering in the system. More powerful wireless technologies may be implemented that increase the range, however these technologies require more power.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a system to automate window coverings. Ability to wirelessly control the window coverings, both locally (in the building) and from remote locations via the cloud is also needed. Ideally, such a system will enable different types and sizes of existing window coverings to be automated. Such apparatus and methods will also ideally enable retrofitting window coverings while minimizing modifications thereto. Yet further needed are methods that take advantage of the special placement of window coverings within a home or building. User control at the window coverings and at remote locations is also needed. Specifically, apparatus and methods are needed to enable window coverings to provide features and functions not normally associated with window coverings, but capitalize on their placement near windows, entryways, or other openings. Another main need is to provide a system that has low power consumption, thus reducing the electrical load on the battery. Lower power consumption extends the life of the batteries and reduces the size of charging systems such as solar panels. A way to provide communication and control of a group of window coverings consuming a minimal amount of power is needed.